Mynx
Rachel Hunter, known more commonly by her handle Mynx was a Welsh cybrid and previous Maverick who dated Volt during that time. She died when she was stabbed through the back by Zeroth during the Manhattan Incident. History Born in the town of Carmathen in Wales Rachel was the product of artificial insemination, after the birth of her first daughter Sian, Rachel's mother Katrina split from her father, but desperate for another child Katrina opted to undergo insemination from a sperm back. During the process Katrina's chosen egg was one of thousands accidently sent for cybridisation tests by PGI Research in London's Royal Berkshire NHS Foundation Trust. When a government agency realised what they had done it was too late and the fertilised egg had already been inserted back into Katrina. When Rachel was born in 1986 she was a normal, healthy child but closely watched by a certain MI6 agent. She grew as a pretty normal child until her adolescence when she started to develop physical mutations based on the wildcat genes in her DNA; Her ears began to change in to that of a cat and a tail sprouted from her coccyx. Her senses began to heighten every sound, sight and touch uncomfortably, until she began to control them. Of course having physical mutations such as hers made it impossible to hide from her close friends and family. At school she hid her ears under a beanie hat that she constantly wore under the excuse that she had a photosensitive scalp condition. She hid her tail, uncomfortably up her school top since school dress code stated to wear a skirt. Hardly anyone noticed her cat-like irises but this was the least of her problems. When Rachel’s physical abilities came in to effect, she began to lose weight instantly. However this transformation was unpleasantly painful, causing her to extricate fat and blood as her body purged itself of useless material and unwanted fats and proteins. Afterwards she noted her figure had shifted dramatically and she was abnormally athletic and agile When she was 15 she had a large argument with her sister Sian, who was partly jealous of her weight loss. Believing her to be the source of recent arguments, Rachel stormed out of the house, taking a bus in to town. She walked along the riverside to see if any of her friends were getting drunk near the Towy Bridge as usual. Finding nothing, Rachel sat on the promenade and cried. Her crying alerted a drunken group of men who began to pick on her. She walked off but they followed her on to the bridge but disappeared for a few minutes only to return with a car. The Vauxhall came skidding straight towards her. Rachel jumped and somersaulted over the car. She looked back and ran and screamed as loud as she could as the car screeched around her, forcing her to clamber on to the edge of the bridge. Fortunately for her someone heard her scream. He was flying unusually low because of a storm on his journey back from his hometown Hastings. It was Volt, and he came meandering down from the skies towards the car, now revving up to knock her off the bridge she balanced on. As the car skidded towards her she dived off, but was caught just in time by Volt, the car plunging in to the cold river below. Volt flew Rachel back home and it wasn’t until he was invited in that he was recognised as Volt from Maverick Services in New York. Rachel, it turned out had pictures of Volt from newspaper clippings and such which she had stuck on her bedroom wall. Naturally Rachel fell in love with Ben and decided to join Maverick Services, making the three a four. She died in Volt's arms during the Manhattan Incident, sending Volt over the edge and attacking Zeroth relentlessly until he was dead. Personality Rachel’s feral nature often affected her mindset, often easy to snap and viewed as insecure, Mynx’s natural instincts were hard to predict. She was often very caring and despite her views on herself to the contrary, was naturally skilled with people. This made her a good receptionist for the Mavericks’ business, being just as happy in the office as she was in action. Mynx was shy at first, and perhaps still not secure with her physical looks; she had no idea of cybrid experiments and as far as she knew was the only one of her kind. Meeting Volt changed her personality and he really opened her up, perhaps even if she was unwilling. She was known to be just as stubborn as Volt and would cut her own nose off to spite her face, to prove points she would go to silly levels of childishness. She, however was inexperienced at relationships, Volt being her first proper one, and, of all things she was introduced in to a strange world, in comparison to her native and relatively quiet hometown in Wales. Powers and abilities Powers: Rachel was a first-generation cybrid with animal genes that came from a Scottish wildcat, these manifested during a puberty-based mutation which occurs to 95 percent of first-gen cybrids. After her change she possessed a verity of enhanced abilities including: * Enhanced vision: Which includes night vision that is on par with some nocturnal animals. * Enhanced olfactory senses: With which she was able to detect and track enemies’ miles downwind and make analytical assumptions based on their sent alone. * Enhanced hearing: Her hearing was also far above the norm; possessing cat-like ears, she was able to hear for miles, filter certain types of noise or pinpoint the location of a sound uncannily accurately. Her senses of taste and touch were also heightened above that of the average persons, but to a lesser extent than the primary three senses. * Enhanced agility:' ''That enabled her to perform feats of incredible acrobatics far above any normal human acrobat. * 'Enhanced reflexes':'' which enhanced her acrobatic abilities, enables her to dodge and block at speed and also lets her right herself and land on her feet if she falls. * '''''Enhanced leaping ability: Mynx was able to leap over four times her own body length thanks to spring-loaded muscles. * Enhanced balance: Enabled her to walk upon thin walls, cables or rooftops with ease.'' '' * ''Retractable nail-claws: Her nails extended into sharp talons at will. '''Abilities:' * Natural combatant: Although she had superhuman agility and sensory input she still had to learn the basics, and quickly became a master of hand-to-hand and kickboxing. * Secretarial skills: She was adept at organisation and computer work. * Musician: She could play the guitar and could sing to a degree. Limitations and weaknesses Although Mynx could control her senses very well, bright lights, loud noises and particularly foul smells can be overwhelming if she has one or all of her senses focused, and can cause disorientation, temporary blindness, tinnitus or vomiting if she is not careful. Rachel was known to sometimes be stubborn and selfish and her feral nature made her easy to snap.Category:Cybrid Category:Mavericks Category:Characters